


Yeti Or Not

by justcallmeasmodeus



Series: Yeti Or Not [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ketchmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmeasmodeus/pseuds/justcallmeasmodeus
Summary: Arthur finds himself hunting a creature thought to be extinct, while also trying to protect a wildlife photographer who has a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time





	Yeti Or Not

The fresh fallen snow crunched under the tires of the Land Rover as Ketch pulled into a parking spot. It covered the scenery around the Colorado ski lodge, hiding the imperfections of the earth and turning everything into a picturesque wonderland. Its magical magnetic pull appealed to many tourists, but he wasn’t one of them. He shouldered his bag and stepped out into the crisp air, following a trail of snowmen beckoning toward the front doors.

Inside the lobby was no less astounding, with decorations adorning nearly every surface. Garland, twinkling lights and tinsel sparkled in the background as a country artist crooned a heartfelt rendition of ‘I’ll Be Home For Christmas’ over the hum of conversation floating amongst the guests, the combination boarding over the top for Ketch’s holiday appetite. He made his way to the check in desk, addressing the clerk with a nod of his head and a polite smile.

“Hello, welcome to Whiteridge Ski and Spa, my name is Cassie, how can I be of assistance today?” Her voice was cheerful, and she was wearing an elf hat with bells that tinkled as she moved.

“Hello Cassie, Arthur Ketch, checking in.”

“Alright Mr. Ketch, I’ll just need your I.D. and your credit card.”

Ketch handed her the needed documentation, turning and surveying more of his surroundings while her nails clicked on her keyboard. There was a cafe area in the corner that was mostly untouched by decoration where he could escape to do his research once he was settled. From there he would be able to see most of the lobby and surrounding outdoor area via the wall of windows to the cafe’s right. 

“Here you go Mr. Ketch, we have you in room 302, and checking out the 26th. Here’s a brochure with everything we have to offer here at Whiteridge, including ski and hiking expedition groups you can sign up for. Due to recent… incidents… solo trips and unguided group trips are strictly forbidden.”

“Thank you Cassie.” Ketch gave her another nod before making his way up the stairs in search of room 302.

Ketch made his way back down to the cafe with his laptop bag in hand. He ordered a chai tea at the counter before taking a seat at the corner table and pulling out his laptop. He spread out a map of the area and began marking where the recent disappearances had been taking place, jotting down notes from the files Sam had emailed him and making a list of possible creatures that could be the cause.

He was engrossed in case files when he felt as though he was being watched. Looking up from his computer he caught the eye of a redhead at the table next to him. She had a professional camera sitting on the table behind her own laptop, and she gave him a small smile as she picked up her coffee and took a drink. He returned the gesture before turning back to his laptop.

“So what’s bumping around in this woods that’s brought you here?” Her voiced pulled his attention back to her.

“Excuse me?”

“Well,” she gestured toward his spread and then to his suit, “you’re obviously not the local cops, and people have been talking about a monster in the woods here to destroy us all.” She rolled her eyes at the notion, but Ketch could tell she was hiding something.

“Even if I am, what’s it to you?”

“I may have something that will help you.” She turned and began sorting through a folder of pictures. “I’m Aria, a wildlife photographer. I also shoot for weddings and birthdays on occasion, which is what I’m technically here for, but yesterday morning I was out shooting the sunrise, and I stumbled upon these.” She handed Ketch a photo of tracks that he had only seen once before, in a book of lore about monsters that had gone extinct.

He was holding a photo of yeti tracks.


End file.
